


Hope

by inhalebts



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Reader is an Ultimate, Short One Shot, Specifically the Ultimate Hacker, Spoilers for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhalebts/pseuds/inhalebts
Summary: You were the Ultimate Hacker who didn’t join Hope’s Peak. And now, you were determined to save the students left who were trapped in the school. All because of a stupid thing called hope, and the guilt of not joining Hope’s Peak to be there and help them.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly came up with this after watching a full playthrough of the first game. There’s not much to it but regardless, enjoy! Feedback is highly appreciated! :)

You stared at the school in front of you, Hopes Peak Academy. For a week now, you’ve been trying your best to find a way in to save the students inside. Each death making you more and more desperate. The mastermind tried their best to eradicate you with all sorts of mechanics and traps. You’d like to say that the traps were avoided.. but, originally, there were seven of you, but now there only stood one.

You.

You hid behind the wall that surrounded the school beside the entrance gate, avoiding the countless machines that were triggered by someone getting close to the school. At this point, it was up to you to save the students if they couldn’t do it themselves.

Luckily, with your computer, and enough time, you could deactivate the mechanics and traps set. And possibly... the door. Yes, you; the Ultimate Hacker. You had too big of an ego to join Hope’s Peak, saying it was boring, that every Ultimate went there. You wanted to be relieved you didn’t attend, but, there always laid the thought that you could’ve helped them along with Alter Ego. 

The livestream you always had pulled up on your phone caught you up to speed with everything, and as of now, the final trial had just begun. You didn’t have much time. If Makoto didn’t make the right choice, like he always did, then...

You didn’t want to think about it. You have faith in him. Hope. Something that you rarely felt these days. Ever since The Tragedy, hope seemed to always be out of reach. But Makoto, that boy...

Your fingers burned at the sheer speed you were clicking the keys- that never hindered you though. You had to keep going. For Hina. For Hiro. For Toko. For Kyoko. For Byakuya. For Makoto. For all the other dead students... 

This was for them. 

Your fingers flew across the keyboard, codes and letters covering the laptop screen, your eyes quickly scanning over each and every one. Whoever this mastermind was, they were good. Though, not good enough. Their techniques were amateur level, from your perspective. But with the amount of security they put up, it would still take you a good amount of time to break through.

You tried not to think about the dead students as much. You couldn’t help it, what you were doing right now- it was for them too. You thought about how desperate they were to escape, that they would resort to murder. The livestream did nothing but cloud your thoughts even more, your anxiety growing. Almost making you want to bite your nails. 

You watched as Makoto and Kyoko dominated the trial, and soon, the mastermind was revealed to be Junko Enoshima. Your reaction was only but a slow blink, before you resumed clacking on your keyboard. But in your mind, you hoped dearly that Junko would pay for what despair she had put the students through. 

You may not have attended Hopes Peak, or met any of them, but through this livestream, you’ve felt like you’ve connected with people after so long. When they were upset, you were conflicted, when they were happy, you were content.

You heard Junko say that if they won the trial, they could escape into the real world. At that, Makoto asked her one question. “What’s it like out there?”

You stopped typing and looked at the livestream. 

Junko nodded towards the screen behind him, which showed photos of the beginning of the Great Tragedy. It almost hurt you looking at it. 

Almost.

You sighed and looked back towards the computer screen, not even phased by the pictures. But what did shock you was the words that came out of Junko’s mouth. “People tried to save you. They had hope,” She said simply. “thankfully, the weaponry outside took care of them. Most of them.”

You paused as she went on. “At this very moment, there is someone who is persistent on saving you from this place you call a prison. How endearing.” Her voice went up a few octaves, “Too bad they’ll be shrouded in despair soon!” She mused. 

“Someone’s trying to save us... right now?” Makoto blinked a few times and then focused back on Junko. “Are they watching the livestream?”

Junko once again switched and nodded, a pristine laugh leaving her lips. “Yes indeed! It seems they have forgotten I have cameras installed everywhere on campus, including the school gates!”

You watched intently as the screen behind Makoto featured you, sitting there with your computer in your lap and phone at hand. “That looks to be the Ultimate Hacker.” Byakuya stated, analyzing the top of your head. You were shocked at how quickly he realized. You looked upwards to the camera slowly, giving them all a small wave. 

Hina giggled a little despite the situation they were in, “Hi there!” 

Genocide Jack cackled, “How grotesquely nice of them to put their lives on the line for us!”

“Thanks for helpin’ us, man!” Hiro shouted louder than he needed to.

You couldn’t believe they knew who you were now. You intended to be anonymous. Alas, you had nothing to hide now. Junko had sniffed you out, was it all up to them now?

Perhaps.

You half-smiled, something you hadn’t done in a long time. And you assumed the others knew it, despite their lingering silence. You looked back at the livestream to find all of them looking hopeful, besides Kyoko and Byakuya. 

“To be clear,” Kyoko began, “there is no need for you to help any longer. You’ve been watching the livestream, so you must know that.” 

You nodded slowly, shutting your laptop. They were going to win the trial and escape, so there was no point in you deactivating anything. “But.. thank you for trying.” She finished with a ghost a smile. 

You gave them a thumbs up and stuffed your laptop into your bag, standing up with your phone in your hand. You switched off the livestream and looked up towards the camera, eyes sparkling. 

“I’ll be waiting.” You mouthed.

And wait you did. You didn’t need to finish watching the trial to see the outcome. You knew they would win, and Junko would pay for what she did. Makoto really was the Ultimate Hope. 

Your pride only grew as you saw the doors of the school finally open, and behind them, were the six students you tried so desperately to save. You waited until the examined the world around them for a moment before completely revealing yourself. 

Makoto smiled, “We did it.” 

You nodded and returned his smile with a happy look of your own- still getting used to accepting this feeling of hope. “Welcome to the outside world, Ultimates.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This story was inspired by me having the song “Goodbye Despair High School” on loop for like an hour. The song makes me sad, because of all the death, but hopeful for the alive students. I just thought it would be fun to incorporate an Ultimate that didn’t want to attend Hope’s Peak, who in the end, came to help them.


End file.
